


Scars mean you got better

by allforeverything (YachiLove)



Series: Angst AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Finally, Gen, Implied Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YachiLove/pseuds/allforeverything
Summary: A short epilogue about healing and friends.





	Scars mean you got better

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since I wrote anything for this series oops
> 
> Still, I hope you like it!

Lance is warm and comfortable. He's practically sitting in Hunk's lap, Pidge leaning against the both of them and tapping away on their laptop. This was their weekly ritual, cuddling while Hunk read out loud from a big tome with altean fairytales. 

Shiro and Keith are playing space chess on the coffee table in front them and Lance takes a moment to appreciate how relaxed they both look. Coran and Allura are both asleep on the other end of the sofa.

Like this, Lance is content. Even if the two big scars on his forearms are itching again. They're fully healed by now, but they're still itching sometimes and he has to stop himself from scratching them open again. Hunk notices him fidgeting and picking away at them and takes one of Lance's hands into his bigger one, gently rubbing his thumb over Lance's hand in silent support.

The last year had been hard on them. New scars litter all of them, both physical and mental. But they have improved as a team, as a family. No one is alone anymore and through trial and error they finally found a system of comfort and reassurance that works for all of them. 

Lance knows now that his teammates never really hated him. It's still hard to wrap his head around that and some nights he still sits in his room, panicked and anxious as all of his old fears come crashing down on him. But he knows now that he can cuddle up to one of the others in their bed and let them reassure him. 

He can't always bring himself to actually do it, too scared to be an inconvenience, but he's trying. They all are. 

And that's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't kept up with Voltron for a variety of reasons (me not having Netflix being the biggest one) but I didn't want to leave this series incomplete. I want people reading it to have some closure, especially people who relate to Lance in this AU. Because things will get better and there are people who love you. And even if there aren't right now, there are so many people in the future who will. Keep fighting!


End file.
